


A Greater Treasure Than Crystals

by Gas_Canister



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Knight Is Called Ghost Cuz It's COOLER, Myla Lives Cuz I Say So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gas_Canister/pseuds/Gas_Canister
Summary: A chance meeting between Hornet and Myla saves the young miner's life, and leads to something new.





	1. Half-Remembered Melody

Myla thought it was Ghost again. They usually came up to check on her from time to time. She was excited too because she’d finally remembered the next verse for her song! She turned to look towards the footsteps and her mind went blank. The first thing that stood out to Myla was the stranger’s height. A billowing red cloak covered most of her form, shifting into a resting place. She followed the dress down, noting the long and powerful legs that belonged to this stranger. They were leaning the stranger forward, ready to engage at any moment. Myla felt her mask grow hot and looked up at the stranger’s mask. Her eyes were narrowed, and Myla felt herself being studied. A shine of steel flashed as the stranger spun a long needle behind her, readying it at her side. There wasn’t any more movement, she was waiting for a tell, a give of some kind.

  
Myla decided to give her one. She plucked up her courage, determined to make a good impression! “Hello! N-Nice to meet- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” As she stepped forward, her foot landed on a fragment of crystal from her mining, making her slip. Her pick flew from her grasp as she fell backward, landed heavy on her back. Her head swirled with pain and embarrassment, but she was snapped out of her stupor by a voice filled with strength and grace.

  
“Here, let me help you,” the stranger said. Myla opened her eyes to see the stranger above her, extending a hand towards her. Wordlessly she took her hand, admiring the strength of the grip as she was pulled up to her feet. The stranger picked up Myla’s pick from the ground, admiring the weight behind it. She flipped it in the air, catching the head and offering the handle to Myla. Myla stared for a moment, before scrambling to take the pick. The stranger let out a soft chuckle. “Are you ok?”

  
Myla blinked, before letting out a laugh that was a little too loud. “Of course! I’m f-fine!” She swung the pick onto her shoulder, trying to look cool and laid-back. “I’m M-Myla! What’s yours?”

  
The stranger laughed. Myla lost herself in the laugh, it was clear and high, cutting through all the ambience of the cave and bouncing off the walls. “You’re a cute little bug, aren’t you?” Myla’s heart skipped a beat. “My name’s Hornet. What are you doing all alone up here?”

  
Myla perked up and she pointed at the minecart of crystals she’d mined out. “I’m collecting these c-crystals! There’s a t-ton them around h-here!”

  
Hornet looked around the cave, examining the crystals that were sticking out of the walls. “You have so many. How long have you been up here?”

  
“Uh,” Myla hesitated, looking down at her haul. There were so many, they glittered in the cart. Why did she have so many? She didn’t really need that many, right? She looked back at the wall, feeling it call out to her. “It’s been a while. I just gotta keep digging.” She walked over to the wall, readying her pickaxe. “Just a little further.” She swung her pickaxe back, but when she went to swing it forward it didn’t move. She turned her head to see Hornet holding the pickaxe head in place.

  
She looked into Myla’s eyes, seeing a weird light in them. “Are you ok?” She held her needle close, ready to act if she needed to. As she watched the light faded and Myla seemed to snap out of it.

  
“Sorry about th-that.” Myla turned to look back at the wall, but Hornet stopped her by grabbing her head and holding it in place. Myla felt her mask flush, her and Hornet’s faces so close. Hornet looked past her at the wall. She felt a whisper in her mind, recognizing the light that shone from the crystals. “H-Hornet?”

  
Hornet looked down at the small miner before her. The light was gone from her eyes. There was still hope for this one. “Don’t you have enough crystals, Myla?” she gently pressed.

  
Myla looked over at her cart, it was filled to the brim. “I mean, o-one more cart wouldn’t hurt, r-right?” She looked past Hornet and blinked in surprise as her vision caught something. There was another cart filled with crystals, and another one behind it. She walked over to them slowly, as Hornet watched her. Her pick dragged behind her as she reached her hand into the cart, the gems clinking against each other. She grabbed a handful and looked at them. The tell-tale light was gone from them, leaving only a pinkish colouring. “How long have I b-been up here?” She looked around the mine again, taking in her prison. Had it been days? Weeks? She looked back at the light in the crystals, feeling the whispering again. She grabbed her head, struggling as the whispering grew louder. It grew louder and louder and she squeezed her eyes as she fell to her knees.

  
“Myla.” She opened her eyes to see Hornet standing before her. She knelt and wrapped her in a hug. “Let’s get you out of here, alright?” Myla nodded as Hornet picked her up and carried her out. The whispering faded as Hornet took her out of the caves and into the Crossroads. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Hornet as she was carried to safety. Hornet put her down on the ledge outside the mine, watching Myla carefully. “How are you feeling now?” Myla kept staring at Hornet. “Myla?”  
Myla snapped out of her stupor. “H-huh?”

  
Hornet examined Myla’s face closer, laying a hand on her mask. “Are you ok? Still hearing the whispering?”

  
Myla’s mask heated up quickly and she savoured the interaction for a moment, before answering. “I feel better n-now.” She looked past Hornet at the cave entrance. She felt a pull and looked away hurriedly, finding comfort in Hornet’s mask.

  
Hornet let go of Myla, standing up and scanning the room for any threats. Satisfied that there weren’t any in the immediate area, she looked back down at Myla. “Do you still want this?” Myla looked to see the pickaxe in Hornet’s hand.

  
Myla thought for a moment as she stood up, only coming up to Hornet’s waist. “Well, I need a w-weapon, right? This should b-be good enough for the Crawlids.” She took it back and gave it a couple practice swings. “H-Hornet?” The taller bug cocked her head. “Thank y-you. Sorry for causing you t-trouble.”

  
Hornet took Myla’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s never trouble to save someone.” She snapped to attention, throwing her needle through an approaching Vengefly, before pulling it back to her hand with her string. “Will you be alright? Do you have a home to go to?”

  
Myla blanked, shaking her head. “N-No. I’m not sure where to g-go next.” Myla looked at Hornet, an idea coming into her mind. “Maybe, uh, m-maybe I could come w-with you?”

  
Hornet looks down at Myla, who flinches, before letting out a sigh. “Myla. I think I’d enjoy that but…” Hornet looks off into the darkness of Hallownest. “I have my own journey to take. One I’m not sure you would be able to keep up with, if only because I don’t know if I’ll be able to.” Hornet felt the weight of her quest on her soul. She was interrupted by Myla holding her hand.

  
“I-If anyone c-can do it, you can!” The miner said, looking up with adoration.

  
Hornet let out a quiet chuckle, looking down at Myla as she squeezed her hand. “Thank you, Myla. Do you know Dirtmouth?” Myla shook her head. “It’s a quiet little town on the surface. It’s filled with good people,” Hornet remembered Sly, “Well, mostly good people. You’ll be safe there.”

  
Myla followed Hornet, holding her way through the top layer of the Forgotten Crossroads. Hornet effortlessly destroyed everything that stood in the way as they made it to the well. Hornet helped Myla up and they emerged onto the surface. The air was different, free and clear. Myla took a deep breath, feeling better than she had for a long time.

  
Hornet pointed over towards the center of town, where a bug stood, looking over at him. “That’s the Elderbug. He’ll find you a home here.” She flinched as a breeze hit her, looking very uncomfortable in the open air. She turned back to the well. “Goodbye, Myla.”

  
Myla turned back, rushing over to Hornet’s side. “I-I’ll see you again, r-right?”

  
“Would you like that?” Hornet looked at Myla carefully. Despite all her training, she couldn’t help but be taken in by the small bug’s cuteness. Maybe she could stop in now and then…

  
The miner nodded vigorously. “I’d l-like to see you a-again!” Myla suddenly became conscious of how eager she was seeming. “I-if that’s ok…”

  
She looked to the ground as Hornet took a step towards her. She leaned in and pressed her mask to the top of Myla’s head. “I think I’d like that, Myla.” Hornet’s face suddenly went flush as she realized what she did. “I’ll, uh, I’ll be back soon, ok?” She went back over to the well, preparing to jump down.

  
“H-Hornet!” She froze as she heard Myla approach. Myla turned Hornet around, immediately slamming her mask into Hornet’s, lingering there for a long kiss. She finally took a step back, mask flushed and hot. “C-Come back s-soon. Ok?”

  
Hornet could do nothing but nod before ducking down the hole, her heart racing. She stood still for a moment, savouring the feeling Myla had left her with before rushing off towards Greenpath, a quick stop back home. Then she could catch the stag back to Dirtmouth before Ghost got to Kingdom’s Edge. She had time. She shook her head. She’d make time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to MagiFrog who drew this incredible [ art ](https://www.deviantart.com/daventrian/art/A-Greater-Treasure-Than-Crystals-fanart-808354469) for this chapter!


	2. DIY Home-Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myla tries to make her home more homey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the response to this! Special thanks to my great friend Miami who helped me edit this and gave me the courage to post in the first place! Love you bud <3

It didn’t take long for Myla to settle into Dirtmouth. After Hornet had showed her where it was, she traveled back to her old cave, to pack up the important things before entering the town. The Elderbug was kind enough, if a bit strange. He would stand in the town square for hours, lost in his thoughts and memories. She’d seen Sly as he peeked out of his shop. She’d turned to say hi, but he’d already ducked back inside. The house she’d picked out was barren, only a small sleeping alcove on the wall, and a small second room with a tiny fire recess in the wall. The first thing she resolved to do was to make herself some furniture, which is why she’d dragged a couple hunks of rock back to Dirtmouth.

She was working on chiseling them into the basics. It was rough work, but she was used to it. After a couple hours she’d made herself a table… more or less. It wasn’t the best and she only had her pickaxe to work with, but it was a table! She looked over the uneven and kinda rough edges, proud of her craftmanship! She pulled it around her house to the door and came to a startling realization that the door was too narrow for her new table.

As she stood there trying to think of a solution, she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned to see Ghost standing, mask cocked and staring at her with their empty eyes. “Oh! Hi there!” she said. Ghost looked around at Dirtmouth and then back at Myla, confused. “Yeah! I moved to Dirtmouth! F-f-finally got out of those mines…” She trailed off, looking back towards the looming shape of Crystal Peak in the background. She still felt the pull towards it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something wrap around her. She looked to see Ghost hugging her tightly. The pull melted away as she returned the hug. “Thank you,” she muttered as she held the embrace for a moment, enjoying the calm. She pulled away after a moment, giving Ghost a pat on the head. “Say, would you help me g-get this inside?”

After a few minutes of struggling, they managed to get it inside, where Myla set it up in the middle of the big room. She stood to the side, proud of her handiwork as Ghost looked around her home. “This is where I l-l-live now! The air’s much nicer here,” she explained to them as she moved over to her bag. She pulled out her kettle and handed it to Ghost. “C-can you go fill this with water?”

Ghost took the kettle, looking up at her confused. “The Elderbug told me there’s another well behind the S-Stag Station. They had to b-build a second one after the first one dried-up,” she explained. Ghost nodded and out of the house. Myla watched them leave, before turning and working on getting a fire going. After a while she had a little fire burning. She took a moment to appreciate the warmth before going back to her bag.

She set out a cup for her and Ghost before pulling out a tiny pouch. She opened it and took a whiff of her favourite tea: Tunnel Leaf. She took a moment to relax, savoring the warmth of the fire and the aroma of the tea. After a while she heard the sloshing of water and looked back to see Ghost standing with the kettle. They held it out towards Myla. “Thank you, l-l-little buddy.” She took the kettle as Ghost came up next to her and sat next to the fire, holding their little hands out towards it. She took the kettle and placed it in the fire, feeling the flames lick at her chitin for a moment before pulling it back. “Now we w-wait!”

Ghost looks up at Myla and then starts rustling through their cloak. After a moment they pull out a rock. Myla blinked as Ghost held it out towards her. When she didn’t take it immediately, they leaned in closer with it. Myla slowly reached forward and took it, looking at it in her hands. Ghost returned to looking at the fire, happiness radiating off them. Myla got up and took the rock, looking around her home to find a place for it. Her gaze fell to the table. She glanced back to see Ghost staring at her, and she slowly put the rock in the center of the table. Ghost nodded before looking back to the fire.

Myla was looking at her new centerpiece when a series of quick knocks hit her door. She walked over to open the door. As she did, she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked up as Hornet turned to look down at her, her red dress shifting. They stared at each other for a moment. “Myla.” Hornet broke eye contact, looking down at the ground and then back towards the center of Dirtmouth as she nervously kept readjusting her grip on her needle. “The Elderbug told me that you picked this house. It’s cute… like you,” she added after a moment.

Myla laughed a little too loud as she reached for Hornet’s hand, pulling her inside. “You’re here! C-Come in! I’m making tea right now!”

“That sounds…” Hornet trailed off as Ghost entered the room. She leaned back and spun her needle, readying it and nearly scarring the walls and ceiling of Myla’s new home. She held it ready at her side. “Little ghost. You keep turning up in the most surprising places.”

Ghost looked at Hornet before turning to Myla. Hornet froze for a moment as the vessel looked at Myla and their hands started to move. Just as she was about to attack, Ghost held out a small cup towards the former miner. She blinked with confusion as Myla shook her head at Ghost. “The w-water isn’t ready yet, Ghost.” Ghost seemed to understand and looked at Hornet for a moment before waddling back into the kitchen.

Hornet looked back and forth between Myla and the kitchen as Myla turned to face her. She spun her needle, pointing at the kitchen, “How do you know that… thing?” she hissed.

“What do you m-m-mean? They’re my friend. They’d listen to me s-s-sing when I was mining crystals.” Myla glanced back to the kitchen area, where she could see Ghost warming their hands at the fire. “They a-a-aren’t dangerous.”

Hornet recalled her less than graceful defeat in Greenpath, not to mention they had gotten to the heart of the City of Tears. She couldn’t afford to underestimate them again. “I wouldn’t say that…” she muttered.

Myla looked at her curiously. “H-huh?”

Hornet looked at Myla. “It’s not important.” She felt a twinge of guilt as she lied. She distracted herself from that by considering the vessel. “They seem to like you. You said you met them before?” Myla nodded. Hornet remembered the strange bug that seemed to keep turning up around the vessel, with the weird mask of Monomon on his head. He was still alive, after all. “Sorry about that. When they and I last met it wasn’t on the best terms.” It wasn’t a total lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Hornet tried to shrug off her guilt. “You said you were making tea?”

Myla watched Hornet closely, and Hornet felt the guilt fester within her for a moment before Myla looked away and started heading to the kitchen. “Yes. The w-water should be ready by now," she said slowly, kneeling by the fire next to Ghost.

Hornet took a second to calm herself. Why was she feeling so bad for lying? It was for the greater good. She was just a simple bug, what this vessel could do was far beyond her station… but as she lived above the kingdom below, it still concerned her. Hornet shook her head. She couldn’t get distracted. This was a good opportunity, a better chance to study the vessel, that’s why she she’d stay.

Wasn’t it?


	3. A Mutual Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, huh? Special thanks to my cool editor CottonSyrup for helping me :D

Myla had never sat at a table with so much tension. She looked over at Ghost who was joyously taking small quick sips and looking at the tea slosh in their cup. She smiled at them as they made eye contact before they went back to their cup. She carefully looked at Hornet from the corner of her eye. She sat at the other end of the table, her tea untouched as she stared needles at Ghost across the table. Myla was sitting in between them, feeling the pressure in the air as she slowly sipped her tea.  
Ghost finished their tea, pushing the empty cup towards Myla. "Oh! F-finished?" Ghost nods, standing up. They bow to both Myla and Hornet before waddling out of the hut. As Ghost passes by Hornet, she tenses, needle at the ready. They move past her without a second thought, leaving the home.

  
Myla watched as Hornet slowly relaxed. After awhile she reached forward for the tea for the first time, taking a small sip. She made a small grunt of pleasure as she tasted it, surprised by its quality.

  
"H-Hornet?"

  
She looked across the table. "Yes?"

  
"Why d-did you act like that? G-Ghost is nice. They used to visit me sometimes, when I was m-m-mining." Myla looked down at her hands. She tried to not shake as she looked back up to confront Hornet. "It's not nice! What you d-did. They're my friend."

  
Hornet felt a pang of guilt shoot through her. She could see how Myla was shaking, it had taken a lot for her to say that. As Hornet watched she started to back down a bit, but she still maintained eye contact. "The little ghost is not nice. It does not feel, it does not have friends. As for my actions, I did not know if it would strike at me. We have crossed nails before, I wasn't sure if it would wish to fight again." Hornet looked behind her towards the door where Ghost had left. "And... I was worried you might be caught between us if we clashed," she admitted.

  
"What d-do you mean they're not nice?" Myla bristled at the accusations against her friend. "They kept me c-company in the mines before. They helped me d-d-decorate my house! They aren't d-dangerous!"

  
Hornet stared down into her teacup. "That nail they carry is not for show. I have seen the aftermath of their battles. They are plenty dangerous." She watched as the liquid in the cup swirled. "They may even have the strength to seize a role in the future of Hallownest."

  
"They aren't d-dangerous to me, at least!" Myla insisted.

  
Hornet's head shot up, making eye contact with her across the table. "For now. But what if you have something they want? What if you stand in the way of their goal? What if I'm not around to protect you?"

  
Myla felt her face flush. "You're not my g-guardian!"

  
Hornet shook her head slowly, a melancholy creeping into her voice. "A guardian is all I am. It's all I can do. I've guarded this kingdom in stasis for so long, it's all I know how to do. The last watcher, the only beast, a lonely teacher, I have nothing to do but stand guard for these dreamers." She sinks, lowering her head in despair. "It sickens me to stand by, there's no use guarding anymore. There's no reason to. If that vessel seeks to change things, than so be it."

  
Myla stared at Hornet, not understanding what she's saying. She watched her for a moment, seeing the sorrow in Hornet. She slowly reached her hand forward, taking Hornet's hand in her own. Hornet didn't react. Myla started to move her hand away, only for Hornet to grasp it tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, until Hornet sat back up, letting go of Myla's hand. She felt ashamed of herself, losing her composure like that. It wasn't right. As she looked at Myla, she felt shame and embarrassment. What right did she have to throw such a burden onto her? She was free, freer than Hornet at least. There was no reason to bring her into the struggle for Hallownest's future.

  
"I apologize. It wasn't fair to levy that on you. It's my own burden." Hornet stood up, readjusting her crimson cloak. She moved to leave the house, but Myla reached forward, grabbing her hand.

  
"Sometimes we have to share our burdens. You shared mine with me." Myla said, gripping Hornet tight. "I d-don't understand much of what you've said but if I c-can I want to help you."

  
Hornet shook her head, staring out the door. "You are not cursed, like the vessel and I. Our fates are intertwined with the kingdom's, yours is not. You are free." Hornet pulled her hand out of Myla's grip as she started to walk towards the door.

  
Myla felt a flash of anger spark within her. "Only b-because you helped me! You g-got me out of that mine! Without you, who knows where I might be!" Myla's hand shot forward, grabbing Hornet's dress. "I want to help you. Even if it c-c-curses me!"

  
Hornet turned slowly, the needle on her back shimmered as the fire burned in the hearth. She took Myla's hand, firmly removing her grasp from her dress. Myla shook as Hornet looked sternly down at the smaller bug. "I c-can choose to do what I want with my freedom! I want to help you," she said. She felt her breathing grow quicker, as Hornet's hand reached forward. She squeezed her eyes shut. The seconds creeped by, until she felt Hornet's hand caress her face. She peeked one of her eyes open, to see Hornet looking down at her with warmth and with pride.

  
"You're full of surprises. You'd seek to be cursed?"

  
"If it means b-being with you." Myla's eyes shot open as she realized what she said. "I-I mean-"

  
Hornet laughed as Myla found herself unable to breathe. "Well, let us be cursed together." Hornet sat down in the bed nook Myla has made for herself. "If you're to be cursed, there are things you must understand about Hallownest." She gave the space next to her a pat. "Come, I'll tell you all I know."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment! <3


End file.
